


To Tattoo A Stark

by 17daysgreys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alive Starks (ASoIaF), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Piercings, Tattoos, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17daysgreys/pseuds/17daysgreys
Summary: Tattoo artist Arya Stark goes out to have a smoke, but little does she know that she'll be transported to a world she never knew existed. However, they've been waiting for her return ever since she mysteriously escaped the capital. Will she remember her life in Westeros or will she beg to return home to her shop, her sister, and her fiancé, Gendry?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	To Tattoo A Stark

The shop had closed up for the night and she desperately needed a cigarette. Petry Baelish had come in and expected a full sleeve done for under 300 pounds, and all in one sitting. It had taken Sansa to talk him down, but Arya was not against hitting the bastard.  
“Sans,” she shouted, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear, “I’m going out for a smoke, can you lock up?”   
“Sure thing, save one for me,” her sister replied. Three years ago the two of them had been at each other’s throats, that was until Arya had been stabbed in Bravos. She moved there during her junior year of college to study art and design, but she fell in love with it. Much to her parent’s dismay she had begun a tattoo apprenticeship and came back to London with a full sleeve, a nose ring, and pink hair. Her mother couldn’t look at her for weeks.   
Her mother had warmed up to the idea of her continuing on in her endeavor if her elder sister came with her, and since Sansa had been studying international business it just made sense. The two sisters were thick as thieves, while Arya apprenticed under Jaquen H’Ghar, Sansa ran the books of his shop. It was utterly perfect, until Jaquen’s old apprentice stabbed Arya. That’s what led them to move back to London and finally open their own shop. That had been three months ago and the two sisters were just about able to pay their parent’s loan off.   
Arya leaned back on the cold brick wall contemplating the last few months as she puffed her cigarette. It’d been difficult and trying but she loved what she did. She loved being able to express herself through her art and it had helped her to become truly close and appreciative of her sister. All of a sudden, though, it felt like she was falling.   
She was a bit rattled, but soon she gained her perspective, she was in a dark dining hall, filled with people who were all staring at her. They looked like they were in a medevial reenactment, staring at her leather miniskirt, fishnets with docs, and black crop top, covered with a black flannel. She used to wear color, but the industry sort of frowned upon that.   
“My gods,” a woman with Red hair spoke, “Arya?”   
“Sansa,” Arya asked despondent, “What in the hells is going on?”  
The rest of the head table gawked at her, gawked like she was someone they knew.   
“It seems,” a man with his hair in a half bun, “That Lady Stark has returned home to us.”


End file.
